


Insane

by Fan_Fun



Category: horror film - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fun/pseuds/Fan_Fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julia's evil twin finds her, there are some pretty horrifying results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write this short horror script by my twin sisters rage when she doesn't get her way.

 Characters-

Phyllis, Roger

 

(Two shadows are talking behind closed doors. Their conversations are heated and angry. One of the shadows is taller than the other and possibly male while the other is more puttee and probably female.)

Shadow one: We can’t do that it’s inhuman.

Shadow two: What other options do we have? She can’t stay here. We can’t have Julia in any more danger.

Shadow one: I-I just can’t deal with this right now!

Shadow two: Fine, (the shadow rubs the back of his neck, stress is deeply rooted in his voice.)

Shadow one: And are you sure it was even her? Or what if it was just an accident we can’t be sure there are other possi-

(Shadow one was cut short by the quick words of shadow two.)

Shadow two: The bruises on Julia’s throat perfectly and if this happens again we might not be able to stop it in time. This is a must.

Shadow one: I know, I know, bu-

(Again, Shadow one was cut short but this time it was cut off shadow two’s finger on her lips)

Shadow two: Shhhhh I think I hear something…

(Shadow two opened the double doors two reveal his face. He is definitely male, while Shadow one is a female)

(Shadow two looks around, concludes that there was nothing out there, and proceeded to shut the doors.)

Shadow one: Roger, what if Julia never wakes up?

(She touches “Roger’s” shoulder)

Roger: Phyllis, (He pushes her hand off and turns) Julia will, if.. if she is gone, and gone for good .

(Roger turns and embraces Phyllis, she starts weeping in to Roger’s chest.)

Phyllis: Please, just take care of it.

(She continues to weep)

End of scene one

 

 


	2. the Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family realizes there is nothing more they can do, she has to go.

Scene two:      The Break Away

 

Characters-

Roger, Phyllis

 

(Roger and Phyllis are standing on a porch. It is dark and there is no one else in sight. Roger is holding a toddler wrapped in a blanket)

Phyllis: I’m going to miss u.

Roger: This is the right thing to do.

Phyllis: I know but do you have to leave forever?

Roger: Think of it as 12 years not forever.

Phyllis: That is forever, I love you.

Roger: I love you too, but this is the best thing for everyone. We’ve been over this before, im going into upper Michigan till she is old enough to live on her own. Then I’ll come back and it will be like nothing ever happened.

Phyllis: That’s just too long!

(Roger gives Phyllis a stern, but soft look before kissing her forehead)

Roger: Good bye my love, see you soon.

Phyllis: I’ll miss you, so will Julia.

(Roger turns around)

Roger: If she remembers.

(He walks away)

End of scene 2


End file.
